


“ i love you “.

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Gun Violence, I love them both, M/M, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Minor Character, Minor Character Death, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Original Character(s), Sad Miya Atsumu, School Shootings, Suna Rintarou Needs a Hug, They both deserve the world, no beta we die like men, please this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “ i love you “. message delivered.in those final moments, what are the last words you’d choose to say?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106
Collections: angst





	“ i love you “.

**Author's Note:**

> basically i wrote this on a whim and i don’t regret it all!! i’m so sorry for doing this to osamu though :(((

bang. bang bang. osamu stopped, his head turning towards the door. everyone paused for a moment, assuming someone dropped a desk; until there was screaming. osamu’s heart sounded like it was in his ears. where was atsumu, he needed to know atsumu was okay.

TO ATSUMU, 

are you okay? did  
you hear that?

TO OSAMU, 

i’m okay, suna is okay.  
what was that?

TO ATSUMU,

i don’t know, i’m scared  
tsumu.

TO OSAMU,

it’ll be okay, i’ll find you  
as soon as i can okay?

osamu didn’t have time to respond, his teacher had told them they received a call from another teacher and that they needed to barricade the door. osamu removed everything from his desk, following the rest of his fellow students and throwing his bag in the corner, out of sight. he helped another boy named sho in his classroom move a large bookshelf, then they pushed a desk and stacked chairs over the desk. osamu took a deep breath, noticing a few people in his class were crying. osamu didn’t cry, he wanted to, he thinks, but he didn’t. his hands were shaking, his face felt hot and his ears were pounding. osamu jumped at the hand sho placed on his shoulder. sho gave him a small smile, rubbing a hand over his shoulder before pulling away. “we need to go in the corner… c’mon.” he whispered. osamu nodded, not trusting his voice to permit words. osamu huddled into a corner, sho placing his frontside to him and baricadding him from the view of the door. 

TO OSAMU,

hey bubs, we just finished  
barricading the door, everyone  
is okay. hope you’re safe.

TO ATSUMU,

us too,, i’m safe.  
are you safe? 

TO OSAMU,

yes i’m safe, suna wants  
me to tell you he’s safe too.

text mom and dad.

TO ATSUMU,

okay. talk soon.

osamu took a deep breath. he wasn’t ready to text his parents yet. but what if he didn’t get another chance? osamu felt a hand grab his, squeezing it tightly. sho. osamu tried to smile, but his face wouldn’t produce one. he just squeezed his hand around the brown haired males. atsumu continued holding his hand as he texted his parents. 

TO MOM AND DAD,

mom, dad, i’m safe. atsumu will  
text you too. if anything happens  
to me, i love you. 

osamu didn’t wait for a response from his parents, nor did he want to ever recieve one in this setting. osamu texted the rest of his volleyball team, telling them he was alright. everyone was okay, that’s good right? osamu sighed, nothing about this was good, or okay. he could hear the adrenaline in his ears, could feel the terror in his lungs with each breath he took. osamu couldn’t imagine a life where he walked out of that building and someone he loved didn’t. osamu didn’t want to think about the fact that he could possibly walk out of here and atsumu wouldn’t, he didn’t want to think about how he could die. what do you say? in those last moments, what do you say to someone you love when you’re about to die? osamu doesn’t ever want to find that answer. bang. bang bang bang. bang. osamu squeezed sho’s hand tighter. he knew those shots were growing closer, he knew that this person could possibly kill the people he grew up with, or even himself. 

osamu wishes he was at home, with atsumu. that school was cancelled today and no one would be in this position. osamu wishes he was in his boyfriends room, wearing one of his giant hoodies and cuddling with him on his bed. osamu thinks about how suna and atsumu walked next to him this morning, talking about the practice match this evening. osamu wishes he had hugged atsumu, instead of just suna. he wishes he had felt his brothers arms around him this morning. osamu knows that if he were to hug atsumu, atsumu would just call him a toad and push him away, but at least he would have hugged him. 

TO SUNA, 

atsumu said  
you’re safe, i love you.

TO OSAMU,

hi baby, i love you.  
we’re safe, i will see  
you soon.

osamu wiped a single tear from his eye, trying to ignore the footsteps he could hear growing closer in the hallway. osamu tried not to cry out anymore, he prayed that his classroom would be skipped, that everyone’s would be, but he knew people were possibly injured or hurt indefinitely. suna responded, so that means they’re okay. osamu heard the classroom next to him scream, the door being slammed. 

TO ATSUMU, 

i love you,,

not delivered.

osamu heard the door in his classroom slam open. he gasped in fear. he didn’t have a direct view of the doorway. he tucked his head in between his legs, covering his ears. he knew he was at a possibility of dying, everyone in the room was. his mind went blank, he closed his eyes and cried. he felt a body fall over him, osamu tried to ignore it. please don’t let me die, please don’t let me die, i cant die. he sobbed. he needed to see atsumu again, to play volleyball one last time, to kiss suna again, to go to his hated math class again, to hug his parents. i need to live. osamu cried. sobbing silently to himself. he ignored the liquid feeling that he felt on his back, ignored the blood that was dripping onto the floor. have i been shot? osamu wasn’t in any pain, was it from adrenaline? osamu heard the door slam again, the foot steps of the shooter growing more distant. osamu kept his head down, too afraid to move and frozen in shock. osamu ignored the possibility that the person on top of him was dead, because it was obvious they were. osamu knew that the person was sho. osamu didn’t want to see his classmates dead body. 

he had laid like that for almost an hour, an hour after two final gunshots were heard. osamu knew that the police had probably shot the person, the shooter. osamu could hear the doors being slammed open and people being evacuated. being at the back of the school, osamu knew he’d be evacuated close to last. osamu continued to stay in his huddled position. everyone around him remained silent, spare a few criers. osamu flinched when there was a bang on the door, some people screamed. “POLICE, DON’T MOVE!” they yelled, dropping their guns after they entered the classroom. “LEAVE EVERYTHING, GET UP, SINGLE FILE, HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD, WE’RE GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE!” the officer yelled over the alarm that had been going off for almost three hours. osamu heard a walkie-talkie go off. another officer had responded. “mass casualties, maybe four or five in room 2-206”. osamu cried at that, the possibility of people around him being dead scared him so much. how could someone ever do this? he felt an officer lift the body off of him. “hey buddy, are you alright, are you hurt?” the officer held two hands above osamu, not wanting to startle the boy. osamu cried and lifted his head up a little, noticing the mans pristine black boots. osamu lifted a hand, feeling the officer grab it and pick him up. “can you walk, are you hurt?”. osamu nodded yes, he could walk. osamu nearly collapsed though when he saw sho’s lifeless body laying on the ground. his teacher, maka-san, yoshiro. they were all gone. osamu lifted his hands above his head, placing his hands in his hair. the officers filed them out, another class beside them. they ran towards the front exit. officers surrounded the halls, trying to shield off any dead bodies. osamu counted fourteen dead bodies. fourteen people he probably knew, dead. osamu felt like his heart was going to stop. he flinched at the mob of people surrounding the front gates. hoards of sobbing parents, students, siblings. osamu needed to find atsumu, he needed to know his brother was okay. everyone else can wait. osamu felt like he going to die as he descended the front steps, he was finally out of the school. osamu felt his arms growing tired. he felt gross. he could feel dried blood in his hair, on his skin and shirt. he knew that he looked as bad as he felt. osamu wanted to shower. he wanted to sleep and never wake up. but most importantly he wanted to hug his brother. osamu felt he should be grateful, he made it out alive; but in a messed up way, osamu knew he had nothing to be grateful for. this was not something that should have ever happened in the first place. osamu felt like he was dreaming. the crowd of people looking at the last two classes, searching for their remaining children and family members. osamu heard the mass loads of sirens surrounding them, he could hear the news reporters. he could hear the sobs of people, of both anguish and relief. 

“OSAMU, OSAMU!” he heard. osamu stopped, turning around. he saw atsumu, running towards him. osamu cried, dropping to his knees right on the edge of the grass. his older twin continued pushing through the crowd. osamu continued to cry on his knees, noting the way his twin had no blood on him, he was okay, he was perfectly healthy. atsumu slid to his knees, ignoring the way that the gravel just ripped his uniform pants and skinned his legs. atsumu grabbed osamu and pulled him in between his legs and arms. osamu wrapped his body around atsumu, sobbing. “you’re okay, you’re okay oh my god you’re okay. osamu you lived, you’re right here, im okay”. atsumu placed kiss after kiss into his hair, causing osamu to sob harder. “are you hurt? why are you all bloody? we should take you to medical.” atsumu stated, pushing back his brothers face and holding his cheeks to exam him. atsumu noticed the blood dried into his hair, the way it coated his shirt and pants. osamu cried and shook his head. atsumu let out a breath of relief. osamu couldn’t believe that atsumu was okay, that he was sitting right in front of him. “osamu, i love you, i love you so much bub. more than anything. i am so so sorry, i’m right here. i’m not leaving okay? suna is okay too, he’s here, he’s with his mom and sister”. osamu cried at the mention of his boyfriend being okay. reaching up to grab at the hands on his face, osamu stared at his older brother. “atsumu-“ he started. atsumu kept rambling. “mom and dad are so worried, we should go to them-“. osamu shook his head and cried. the pained look on his brothers face enough to break his heart. he knew atsumu wasn’t a crier, but he had tears streaming down his face currently. osamu felt the hands on his face, they felt cold against his flushed cheeks. osamu would get to see that face everyday now, he was okay. even if the world felt like it was ending less than ten minutes ago, atsumu was right here in front of him. osamu knew his message was never sent, he never wanted to send a message like that ever again, under those circumstances at least. but atsumu was here, right in front of him in all his blonde glory. osamu had never been so relieved to see his brother in his entire life. the pain he felt in those moments, the fear, was all washed away when he saw atsumu. atsumu was okay, they were both okay, that’s all that mattered right now. and oh how osamu wanted to sit here forever with him, to tell atsumu that he’s okay. but only those three words he meant to send an hour ago came to mind. 

“atsumu, i love you”. message delivered.


End file.
